Saviour
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Look for the light in the dark places that fill your dreams, look for the one who will take your hand and ask for nothing but give you everything. [KaiMatti]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Look for the light in the dark places that fill your dreams, look for the one who will take your hand and ask for nothing but give you everything. Kai/Matti Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well sorry this took me so long to do, I had a few ideas but none of them were right if you understand what I mean. 

**Muse:** No.

_Dedi:_ But do we ever.

**Muse:** Again no.

_Dedi:_ Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Zephyr Blue** because her reviews always make Lamb smile and also cus Lamb promised to write her a fic with this pairing, even if it did take her forever to do. So **Zephyr Blue** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_There's such a sad love deep in you're eyes,_

_It kind of paled you,_

_Open and close with in your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes,

* * *

_

**Saviour **

Parities! How he hated them, loathed and despised them. But he had to come, to make an appearance, to show his face. Tyson had decided to through yet another house party inviting every blader he knew, and now so many people filled the Dojo that the all the air seemed to have been sucked from within.

Kai Hiwatari growled in silent rage, the sound of thumping music is pounding into his sulk like a pneumatic drill, the lighting is dim, but not enough to be soothing. It is at the abhorrent level that makes you eyes burn if you try to see anything in detail. His temper never far from the surface these days, bubbles angrily as someone jogs his elbow and almost knocks the bottle he is holding from his hand. Before he can reprimand the person for colliding with him they have already moved one, possibly sensing that hanging around could only end painfully.

Kai growls again and scans the room trying, in the gloomy half light to catch sight of his girlfriend. His eyes dart from group to group failing to catch a glimpse of cotton candy hair anywhere in the press of humanity. Then tilting his head back as he takes a pull from him bottle he spots her. A pale, elfin girl, wearing what appear to be fairy clothes, pastel-coloured wisps of silk clinging to her thin, boyish frame. Just the sight of her is enough to take the edge of his frayed nerves.

She is dancing hand in hand with a girl with golden tanned skin and bright azure hair, Ming-Ming girlfriend of Tala Valkov. Said red head walks up to Kai and stands beside him leaning against the wall, watching the two females twirl and dance together. As Kai watches the graceful movements of his slender lover he feels his anger start to ebb away. He reflects that it is true what people say, that opposites attract. Both he and Tala were raised in a hash, uncaring environment and as a result grew into people who were received and found it hard to give trust and at times even seemed cruel. Yet they had both been attracted to girls who were the very essence of freedom and light.

When his Matti had entered his life it was almost as if he had found a reason to go on. He had been at such a low point and then this angel was given to him and it was suddenly like being given a light in a dark place. She was his to protect and watch over and in return she showed him that his life was not a constant battle ground. Kai believes that she is his saviour, he is sure that if it had not been for her he would have found it all to easy to turn his back on the world and slip into the waiting darkness.

Kai turns his head to see his best friend watching the dancing duo with intense orbs of ultramarine, and he wonders if Tala feels the same way for Ming-Ming that he feels for Matti. It is a question he will never ask, it is not in the nature of either of them to openly share their feelings, unless they are the feeling that helped them survive their childhood. Feelings of rage and hate. These are the ones to put on display, but the others, feeling of love and sadness, these are to be kept secret and only to be brought out in the safe darkness to show to a dancing angel.

As if sensing his eyes upon her, the slender child turned her head to meet his gaze. Two huge cherry red orbs traced every line in his care worn face, in the dim light they seemed to glow like two rubies that danced with hidden fire. She is young barely seventeen, yet there is a deep wisdom and understanding in her eyes that bellies her tender years. With a smile she disentangles her fingers from those of the girl she is dancing with and swiftly makes her way to his side. She moved with grace and easy through the press of humanity, and when she reaches him he is once more standing in solitude, Tala having departed to claim the partner she left mere seconds ago.

He is tall, far tall than she and she is forced to tilt her head back to look into his face. A small hand reached up and gently caressed his check, her cool palm seeming to smooth out the lines of stress that creased his exquisite features. Deftly strong arms slid round her thin waist and pulled her close. For a moment they stood there amide the dancing figures, laughter and music, stood still and quiet letting the world fade around them. Her head was pressed to his chest and she could hear the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart, feel his chin resting on the top of her head and wished that never again would she have to move.

But she did, and it was she who pulled back in the end, took his hand in both hers and said she wanted to leave. He did not contradict her but went with her as she headed for the front door, for he knew that she wished to leave because he did not want to stay. They walked in silence the short distance from the Dojo to the small house the shared. People had be shocked and horrified when Matilda had said she had consented to move in with him, they had screamed that they were to young and that they hardly knew each other. And it was true for it had been less than six months since he had first seen her, but god help him he would not let her go.

Stars glinted fever bright in a sky that seemed to go on forever, which he thought it in all likelihood did. A warm summer wind played across his skin and tugged lightly at the pale pink strands that framed her pixie like face. The breeze also pulled at the clothes she wore, catching the translucent silk fluttering softly out behind her like delicate fairy wings. Unhurriedly she lead the way to their own front door, turned the key in the lock and made her way inside.

Neither bothered with switching on lights, harsh lights that would shatter the peace of the night, as the made their way to the bed room on the second floor. Quickly stripping off clothing before sliding between the crisp clean sheets, then once again he pulled her close and held her in his arms. Content to stay that way, without feeling the need for a more physically display of affection, he held her tight till long after she drifted into slumber.

It was many hours before he too eventually submitted to the tender embrace of sleep, fearful as he always was that he would once more wake to the dark and degrading past he had known for so long. That cold stone walls and degradation would great him and he would find that the child asleep in his arms was nothing more than a dream conjured up to chase the nightmares away.

In his sleep he mumbled words that can not be made out and his face contorted as his mind wondered down well known paths, that are dark and forbidding. Memories of a past left behind but not forgotten torment him even as he tries to escape them. Sensing his discomfort she wakes, large troubled eyes watch as the lines in his face deepen. Then she moves, placing on his lips the merest ghost of a kiss, a fleeting feather light touch, but it is enough. His face once more becomes smooth and relaxed, and the tension fades from his body. Replacing her head on his chest she listens as the pounding of his heart returns to the normal beat that is as familiar to her as breathing its self. In that moment, with nothing but the warmth of the dark night surrounding them she knew she could not let him go, for he is now as vital to her as the blood the passes through her veins.

The thought of what her life would be like if she had never have met him is one that makes her shiver with the fear of knowing that it was mere chance that brought them together. She was nothing before they were together, a shadow of the person she is now. All her life she had to deal with people who said she was not good enough and pushed her to the side in favour of those who were faster, stronger. But being with Kai had given her the confidence to be herself and also to be content with who she was.

"You may think I saved you." Her whisper is so soft that it is barely audible and dose not rouse the sleeping figure beside her, as she intended it would not. "But I think you saved me too."

* * *

Lamb: Well there you have it. I'm sorry if it's not that good but my head is all over the place for reasons I'm not sure of so you'll be lucky is it even makes the slightest sense. 

**Muse:** Does life with you ever make sense?

_Dedi:_ Not really. So **Zephyr Blue** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
